


Will He Return

by Luminous Luminita (LumiousLuminita)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluffyfest, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ocarina of Time, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiousLuminita/pseuds/Luminous%20Luminita
Summary: Link and Saria have always been the best of friends, but she fell for him over time. When he leaves the forest to go on his journey, she realizes how much. Will he ever return?
Relationships: Link/Saria
Kudos: 9





	Will He Return

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: All right! So this is my first fanfiction posted it on here on Archives of Our Own, though I posted this on Fanfiction around 2012 or so. This is a Legend of Zelda fanfiction that takes place during the events of Ocarina of Time. I became inspired to write this story after I played Ocarina of Time 3D, which reawakened my love for the game. I had played the original on my N64 so many years ago and it was on my Wii as well, it was always a top favorite of mine. This is a LinkxSaria story, I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Realization

* * *

My intuition told me that he would one day soon leave the forest. There were many days where I would wait by the bridge out to the unknown for him to pass by here. An unknown that I heard was supposedly wonderful beyond this forest of Kokiri, fairies, and Skull Kids. I'm sure it was full of beauty and lively people. An unknown I don't know I'll ever face. I knew in my heart that he was different from the rest of us. I knew in my heart that he would leave me one day. Sure enough, the day has come..

I heard footsteps of running and he almost ran past me. I found the courage to say in , "Oh, so you're leaving…"

He stopped in his tracks when I spoke, turned around to catch sight of me and walked over.

Now he stood in front of me, but it seemed like even he couldn't bring himself to say a word. He just stood there silent and looked at me with sad eyes. All he could do was nod at me.

He knew what he had to do, whatever it was. He knew he had to leave us behind, even if there was a part of him that wanted to stay, he knew he couldn't.

I was the one who didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay with me, even just a little longer. But I knew he couldn't. I was scared that all we had would fade away into a distant memory.

We were best friends, but I felt more for him than that. Over time, I had grown attached to him and eventually fell in love with him. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't bring myself to. Link was the love of my life.

There was a slight pause, but I just had to say something.

I said, almost crying, "I knew…that one day you would leave this forest. Because you are different from me and my friends…"

He finally said in a quiet tone, "I'm sorry Saria…"

Inwardly, I felt as if I was being torn in two, but I tried to hold back the tears to maintain some composure. I couldn't let myself cry in front of him. I took a deep breath and smiled, "But that's ok, because we'll be..." I choked on my words, "...best friends forever, won't we?"

He smiled softly and said, "Yeah…"

I handed him the ocarina I made for him. I said, "Take this with you…"

He grasped it with his hands and gave a sad smile. He said, "Thanks."

"When you play this, I hope you'll think of us and come back to the forest to visit." I wanted to say more, but I didn't know how.

He said in what was almost a whisper, "Thank you Saria. I'll try to visit...Good-bye…" He stood there for a moment more. I thought I had seen a few tears welling up in his eyes. With that, he ventured off into the unknown out of my sight.

After he left, the tears started strolling down my cheeks. I felt a throbbing pain in my chest and my heart ached in longing for him. I couldn't stop the tears anymore. They began flowing down my cheeks like a river.

I said softly to the open, "Good-bye…Link...my love…" I knew he couldn't hear me and perhaps he will never know these words. But I wanted to hope and wait for the day he would return.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm hoping to continue this story sometime soon, as a fair amount of people on FF liked it. So I will be posting here and there! I hope you enjoy my stories! See you again later!  
> -Luminous Luminita


End file.
